Danach
by Estraine
Summary: Ein paar Ausschnitte von Suzakus und Lelouchs Leben nach Zero Requiem... Nachdenklich, bitter aber auch ein wenig ironisch.


Wenn Lelouch die harte Schale, die er um sich aufgebaut hatte, ablegte, wusste Suzaku meist nicht, in was für einen Zustand es ihn versetzen würde. Mal war es der Anflug von Wahnsinn, der einen Menschen überkam, der die Realität nicht mehr fassen konnte, mal versuchte sein Freund sich selbst zu verletzen. Dann versuchte er sich in Refrain zu verlieren – Suzaku wollte nicht wissen, woher er die Drogen bekam, aber er schlug sie ihm aus der Hand und entsorgt sie. Aber am schlimmsten war es, wenn Lelouch die letzten Reste von Selbstkontrolle, von Unnahbarkeit, die er immer aufrechterhielt, verlor und einfach weinte.

Lelouch wusste, was der Geass mit sich bringen konnte. Denn obwohl ihm selbst eine gewisse Macht gegeben worden war, hatte er gleichzeitig sehr viel Einsamkeit bekommen. Manchmal, so hatte er Suzaku erzählt, fragte er sich sogar, ob er durch den Geass nicht letztlich mehr verloren als gewonnen hatte. Sie beide hatten den Vertrag auch bisweilen verflucht, jeder auf seine Weise wohl mehr als der andere, denn es riss sie auseinander, es führte sie zweifellos in unendliche Bitterkeit. Suzaku selbst verfluchte im Stillen aber vor allem die Hexe, die ihn von seinem Freund getrennt hatte, gerade als er ihn wiederfinden sollte.

Immer wieder gab es jene Tage, an denen sie Trost beieinander fanden. Einige waren Todestage. Wenn Lelouch sich dann an ihm festhielt, er sich an Lelouch festhielt, sie einander Anker waren und beide innerlich leise weinten, dann war er dem anderem nicht mehr böse, er hasste ihn nicht, er hatte aufgehört irgendjemanden zu hassen. Das Schicksal hatte ihnen arge Streiche gespielt. Er war zu müde, zu ausgelaugt, um weiter zu hassen. Und er dachte bei sich, dass Euphy gewollt hätte, dass er nicht hasste. Er wusste, dass Lelouch im Gegensatz zu ihm noch hassen konnte, wenn auch nur sich selbst.

Ein wenig Wahnsinn, etwas Zynismus, Selbsthass oder Schuldgefühl, schwarzer Humor und ein Hauch Morbidität. Suzaku schätzte, dass es diese Dinge sind, die Lelouch halfen, die Ewigkeit oder zumindest die lange Zeit, die dieser in ihren Gedanken nahe kam, zu überstehen. Und natürlich der Wunsch seines Freundes sich selbst zu bestrafen.  
Theoretisch hätte Lelouch einen Vertrag abschließen können, wie es CC getan hatte, wie es die Unsterblichen vor ihr getan hatten. Doch er wollte büßen. Er wollte einen neuen Geass verhindern. Er musste genau wie Suzaku als Wächter aufmerksam beobachten und einschreiten. Das war es, was er für sie beide gewählt hatte.

Suzaku überlebte, weil er es allen, die um ihn, für ihn und durch ihn gestorben waren, schuldig war. Zumindest redete er sich das ein. Und weil sein Geass nicht gebrochen wurde. Er hatte Jermiah gefragt, ob er es für ihn tun könnte, vor Zero Requiem. Jermiah hatte abgelehnt. Für das Requiem würde er den Geass brauchen, danach hatte er eine neue Aufgabe zu erfüllen gehabt. Außerdem hatte Lelouch ihn angewiesen, es nicht zu tun. Er durchschaute Suzaku zu leicht.

Und ein wenig überlebte Suzaku auch für Lelouch, denn letztlich hatten sie nur noch einander, seit sie für die Welt gestorben waren. Manchmal glaubte er, dass das der Grund gewesen war, aus dem Lelouch sie beide hatte sterben lassen, nicht ein anderer Plan, nicht ein Teil von Zero Requiem, sondern der Wunsch sich und Suzaku aneinander zu binden, indem er sie beide von allen anderen trennte. Denn neben CC war Suzaku der einzige, dem Lelouch sich selbst und seine Schuld beladenen Schultern noch nahe kommen ließ. Vielleicht hatte er den Gedanken wirklich wahrhaftig allein zu sein, da er sich von Nunnally gelöst haben würde, nicht ertragen können.

Mit CC waren sie eine Weile lang zu dritt gewesen, nachdem Suzaku sie und Lelouch wiedergetroffen hatte. Vor ein paar Monaten hatte die Hexe sich dann wieder auf den Weg gemacht, um wer weiß was zu tun. Suzaku fragte Lelouch nicht danach, aber er wusste, dass der andere immer Informationen darüber hatte, wo die Hexe war und was sie tat. Sollte sie einen Vertrag abschließen, würde er eingreifen.

Manchmal unterstützte er Suzaku bei seinen Aufgaben als Zero, manchmal sahen sie einander monatelang nicht und Lelouch verschwand im Untergrund, wo er wer weiß was tat. Es kam vor, dass sie einander davon abhielten sich zu verletzen, Suzaku Lelouch öfter als dieser er ihn. Denn Suzaku war nicht annähernd, was auch immer es brauchte, seinen Freund zu tun lassen, was er tat.  
Dann wieder hatten sie beide gute Tage. Und fühlten sich deswegen schuldig.

Und dann wieder, ja, dann zeigte Lelouch eben diesen Zynismus, diesen schwarzen Humor. Nahm Suzaku mit zu einem Besuch ihrer beiden Gräber, die trotz allem nicht zerstört wurden, sooft er auch kam und dies erwartete, las die ersten Bücher über den Tod seiner selbst oder kaufte Zero-Plüschtiere und Lelouch-Herrscher-Actionfiguren, der Markt war wie immer gefühllos gewesen und hatte in dem Dämonenkönig und dem Hüter der Gerechtigkeit eine Möglichkeit gesehen Geld zu verdienen.  
Außerdem wachte Lelouch sorgsam über Nunnalys Wohl und die Aktivitäten seiner Familie.

Wegen und wohl auch trotz alle dem war Suzaku irgendwie auch froh Lelouch zu haben. Er liebte ihn, auch die ganzen Teile seines Wesens, auch wenn er sie nicht lieben sollte, er liebte den zynischen, den traurigen, den egoistischen und den toten Lelouch dennoch. Immer noch. Er konnte sich dies bisweilen sogar verzeihen.

Suzaku hatte nicht geplant einen Vertrag abzuschließen, den auch schon Lelouch in sich trug. Ironischerweise hatte eben jener ihn dazu gebracht, genau das zu tun. Gegen seinen Willen. Gegen Lelouchs Willen. Weil in ihm etwas schrie, dass er leben musste und instinktiv einen Vertrag formte, als sich dieser bot. Der Unsterbliche, den sie aufgespürt hatten und von dem Suzaku den Geass erhalten hatte, war inzwischen tot. Lelouch war nicht glücklich über Suzakus Vertrag, aber er war zufrieden darüber eine mögliche Bedrohung der Welt, die er aufgebaut hatte, beseitigt zu haben.

Suzaku selbst sah im Geass und all seinen Phänomen sehr viele schlechte Erinnerungen. Andererseits hätten sie sich vielleicht ohne den Geass von Lelouch, ohne Zero, den Lelouch und C.C. mit dessen Hilfe manifestiert hatten, nicht wieder getroffen. Wer weiß, wohin er im Auftrag des Militärs gegangen wäre. Wer weiß, ob Lelouch überlebt hätte. War es das wert gewesen? War es das nicht wert gewesen? Menschen waren gestorben, Menschen, die ihm wichtig gewesen waren, Menschen, die vielleicht auch Lelouch einmal wichtig gewesen waren. Und sein Freund schien immer kurz davor zu stehen, an der Kraft, an der Verantwortung, an den Sünden zu zerbrechen. Zumindest fühlte es sich für Suzaku selbst so an, als trüge er sehr viele Leben mit sich. Begonnen mit dem seines Vaters.

Doch im Zweifelsfalle konnte Suzaku ohnehin nichts tun, als dem zu gehorchen, was Lelouch ihm befohlen hatte: Überleben.

Er kannte die Zukunft nicht, aber er wusste bereits, dass er und Lelouch irgendwann als letzte Zeugen zurückbleiben würden. Und vielleicht, eines Tages, würden sie, bevor sie doch starben, Frieden in sich finden.


End file.
